A Pirani vacuum gauge is known as a device for measuring a pressure of a gas. The Pirani vacuum gauge is provided with, for example, a filament (electric resistor) made of a fine metal wire and configured to measure a pressure of a gas based on a quantity of heat loss which is caused by heat exchange between the filament and the gas. Further, with the recent advancement in a micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) technology, miniaturization of a pressure sensor using the principle of the Pirani vacuum gauge has progressed.